


We Have a Tractor?

by marauder5sos



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age of Ultron canon divergence, where Clint isn't married to Laura, but actually to Nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have a Tractor?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this, I actually got this prompt from tumblr so go check me out and send me more prompts at reysmarauders.tumblr.com

As the quinjet touched down on what appeared to be a farm, the team peered out the giant windows, appraising the surroundings.

“Barton, what is this place?”

Clint exchanged a glance with Natasha and replied saying, “you’ll find out soon enough, but a word of warning,” he said before Tony walked outside, “You step on that grass and you never tell a soul about this place or Nat kills you.”

Natasha smirked. “Permanently.”

Noting everyone’s faces tighten in slight fear, Clint internally laughed at his teammates cowering before Natasha. “Alright losers get out of the jet, let’s go, lets go lets go!”

Making their way up the steps of the farm house as Nat opened the door, Steve thought he heard the sound of people running inside the actual house when a pretty lady with brown hair came to the door and hugged first Nat, then Clint who asked, “So how are the little monsters?”

“Oh they’re fine, running around upstairs making a mess as usual, they’re too fast for me, what with all the training you two give them.”

Tony interjected, “I’m sorry, what is this place?”

“My house,” both Clint and Natasha answered simultaneously.

“Are you kidding me Barton, it’s clearly my house, I’m the one who found it!”

“Are you kidding me Romanoff? My name is the one on the lease!”

“It’s not even your name! It’s an alias!”

As they continued bickering, the brown haired lady beckoned towards the rest of the team and ushered them inside through to the kitchen, “Don’t mind them, I’m sure you all must be used to it by now, I’m Laura, Clints half sister.”

Steve shook her hand, “Nice to meet you, so they’re married?”

Laura nodded and smiled, “Yep, going on twelve years now.”

As Clint and Natasha made their way into the kitchen obviously finally reaching a truce, they looked around and introduced everyone from Pietro, through to Tony to Laura. Finishing the introductions, Nat went to open the fridge to grab everyone a beer when she paused with her hand on the handle and said, “Anya, good shadowing, how about a hug from Mumma now hmm?”

Everyone turned towards the fridge as a girl about seven jumped down landing lightly and almost silently on the floor.  
“Seriously?” Tony said to no one in particular as Clint and Nat picked up the the little girl and hugged her while smothering her in kisses, “No one is the least bit surprised team super spy have procreated and made a little mini spy? Really?”

“Two,” Natasha stated as she let Anya climb all over her to sit on her mother’s shoulders.

“What?”

“Two, we made two little mini spies Stark.”

Wanda and Steve were the first to turn to face Tony and worked hard to fight the grins that were on risk of overtaking their faces as the genius asked, “Where’s the other one?” 

The next thing to happen would become known as everyone’s favourite moment. A little hand from behind Tony reached up and squeezed him on the elbow, which caused Tony to jump about a foot in the air screaming as though he’d just been stung.

“Jesus Christ! Barton, keep your spawn away from me!”

The little boy smiled up at all the adults happily, showing teeth that were missing and said “I’m thowwy Mr Thark, Daddy thought it would be funny, and I wanted to show Mummy my thadowing, my name is Alexei”

Steve thought he was going to cry from laughing so hard when Tony patted Alexei on the shoulder with two fingers and said “No foul kid, just a heart attack”

Laughing as she picked Alexei up and carried him to her brother, Laura asked, “Mr Stark, if it wouldn’t be an issue, would you be able to check out the tractor in the shed? These two are great spies and agents but remind them you need a tractor fixed? It will never happen.”

Clint and Nat stared in mock outrage at Laura as Tony muttered fine and walked out, whispering under his breath about spy babies and heart attacks.

Everything seemed to be normal until Natasha and Clint suddenly looked out the door to the shed with furrowed eyebrows alike.

“We have a tractor?”


End file.
